


As Foretold By Legend

by Kadorienne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bees, Bees Can Sense Royalty, Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, Jupiter Ascending Mythos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a true prince. Tony can prove it.</p><p>(No Jupiter Ascending characters, but uses a bit of the JA mythos.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Foretold By Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grey Bard for beta reading and title suggesting.

It didn't come up until Tony and Loki had been together for a couple of years, just because Tony'd never been much for the great outdoors, and when he was it was the beach. But one day they were in some park and Tony looked over to see his hot sorcerous boyfriend absently waving a finger and a swarm of bees gracefully following its movement like he was a Disney princess or something.

Tony stepped closer to watch, but kept well out of bee range. He had a healthy aversion to things that could sting you. “You can magically control bees?”

Loki glanced at him with surprise. “This isn't magic. I'm a _prince_ , remember?” He looked just a little miffed, and given the whole kidnapping/adoption thing Tony supposed it made sense he didn't want his status questioned.

When Loki did not explain further, Tony prompted, “Yes, you're a prince. And?”

Now Loki gave him the same look he'd given him when he'd said that faster-than-light space travel was impossible. That 'you Earthlings are such backward rubes' look. “So,” Loki said in the tone reserved for slow learning children, “bees can sense royalty.”

Tony scrutinized him. Loki looked entirely serious. Tony was pretty good at sussing out when Loki was pulling his leg, but, you know. God of lies and all that.

“Okay, I'll bite. How can bees _sense royalty?”_

That question Loki seemed to consider reasonable. “They were genetically designed to do so.” He moved his hand in a graceful arc and the bees followed like they were in a buzzing conga line.  “Have you mortals forgotten _everything?”_

Tony watched the bees flying in formation around his boyfriend. “Apparently so.”

 

The next morning while Tony was pulling on his jeans, Loki staggered out of bed, rubbing his back and wincing. “I think your bed is broken. There's a huge lump in the middle of it. I didn't sleep a wink.”

“Um. Oh.”

Loki's puffy red eyes narrowed suspiciously. Tony tried to look innocent, which in retrospect was about the most suspicious thing he could have done.

Loki whipped the mattress off the bed and glared, furious, at what lay beneath it.

A single dried pea.

He turned on his lover wrathfully. “How much proof do you require, Stark?”

“It was an experiment! For science!”

“Since when do you care whether I'm royalty or not?”

“I didn't really think it would do anything! It was a joke! From the fairy tale, you know?”

Loki folded his arms. “I see. Well. In fairy tales, things always come in threes, so I suppose I will have to pass a third test of my royal blood before you are satisfied.”

“What else can only royalty do? Kiss people who've been turned into frogs?”

A slow smile blossomed across Loki's face. Tony groaned.

“Me and my big mouth.”

Loki lifted a hand. “Don't expect to be kissed until I've caught up on my sleep, Stark.”

 

“Um... Natasha?”

Natasha had thought she was alone in the Tower's common room, but that wasn't Jarvis's voice. Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she saw a large, very unhappy looking frog on the table.

She immediately suspected a prank – male superheroes were such children sometimes – but the frog's mouth moved in perfect time with Tony's voice.

“I don't suppose you're one of  _those_ Romanoffs? And by the way, have you ever been stung by a bee?”

Natasha looked at the frog for a moment. “Life around here has gotten entirely too weird.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've been cruelly depriving yourself of this movie, [this](http://lucrezia-lannister.tumblr.com/post/112800876763/morninggreentealatte-nicholas-cage-must-be) is the _Jupiter Ascending_ scene this fic references.


End file.
